Liar, Liar, Fur on Fire
by Friends Are Like Potatoes
Summary: "Best friends forever, right?" "Right!" Liar.  Seth/OC   Imprinting Story
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **"Best friends forever, right?" "Right!" Liar. [Seth/OC] [Imprinting Story]

**Disclaimer: **So… the other day, I faced the truth. I don't own Twilight. Then, to rub it in Stephenie Meyer's face, I created Kaliyah. It's really too bad that SM didn't care -_-

**A/N: **NEW STORY! *CHEERS!* Okay, I know. I have to finish The Ugly Duckling (ONE CHAPTER UP!) and Lachrymose (Only the prologue out… god, I suck.), but I really wanted to type this up, because if I didn't, then I would forget and I'd be sad…. so, here it is and I hope you enjoy!

OH! And another author's note. Kaliyah is my second cousin's name, and in case you don't know how to pronounce it, it's like this [KUH-lee-uh]

* * *

><p><strong>Liar, Liar, Fur on Fire<br>.:chapter 1:.**

Three years ago, I thought I had a best friend. His name was Seth. He was the best friend a person could have. He would never abandon me for anyone, no matter how much everyone made fun of me. We made fun of the guys who thought they were cool, all the way in high school, all looking like they were on steroids. We would just sit and imagine how many different ways they could get hit by a bus, too. He was the most amazing person I've ever met.

Hah, I'm definitely kidding myself here. I'm just torturing myself. Seth used to be my best friend, he wasn't anymore. After all, he abandoned me when were about fourteen years old. Even though he promised that we would be friends forever… he promised that when we were seven. And I was a fool for believing him.

He left me, abandoned me. He left me for the other La Push kids who were on steroids. It's just like he disappeared of the face of the planet, almost for a whole month. I didn't hear a word from him for a long time. Every time I tried to contact him, his sister Leah would answer the phone and tell me off, that it was family business. Occasionally, Sue Clearwater would answer the phone and tell me some excuse about getting a disease. The disease changed every time.

And then I left, too. After lots of crying and thinking that it was my fault, my mom got divorced with my dad. She took my fourteen and a half self all the way to stupid Utah, where the weather was completely unpredictable. I stayed there for months, not forgetting about my best friend. I sort of lived in a cave for the first few weeks. My mom went crazy because I wouldn't talk to her. My dad called, but I never really talked to him. He consistently told me about Seth, not that I wanted to hear it.

Eventually, my mom shipped me off to my dad's, back in La Push. I wasn't eager to go back to La Push, but I did want to see Seth again. I thought that just maybe, Seth and I would become best friends again. I hoped that we could have sleepovers where we threw popcorn all over. I wished that we could have food fights with scrambled eggs again, mostly just to piss off my parents.

I never got that. Seth didn't talk to me the whole time, no matter how hard I tried to visit him. The one time I managed to get to his house… it was weird. I recall that day.

I arrived at his house, hoping to see him and his sister. Instead, I was greeted by the other La Push kids, some that I knew. I recognized an older version of Sam, who used to 'babysit' us. His eyes widened when he saw me, then he rushed quickly inside without even greeting me. I was offended, but I didn't think much of it… besides, _well, that was rude! _

I walked up to the front porch and decided to knock instead of using the key that was hiding in a clump of dog crap in the rose bushes. I pounded the door pretty hard, hoping that someone would hear me and answer the door, rather than completely ignoring me.

To both my happiness and disappointment, Seth Clearwater answered the door.

"What do you want?" he asked, clear boredom in his voice. He seemed tired and was slumping his head downwards, so I couldn't see his face.

"I want to beat the crap out of you." I told him fiercely. Later on, I debated on whether or not I should've gone with a nicer 'Ohmigod! It's so nice to see you again!'

When I had told him that, his head snapped up. I think he recognized my voice… or he was just surprised to think that a fifteen year old girl would challenge a boy who was obviously on steroids.

His eyes were angry at first, but then he saw my face… I think. His eyes immediately softened up. _Had he remembered me? _I thought at that time.

But he didn't say anything. He just stared at me with wide eyes. I suddenly became self-conscious. _What? Is something on my face? _I fidgeted under his gaze.

"Yo, Seth!" I heard someone call from the kitchen. His voice was deep and gruff. You could tell that he was stuffing food in his mouth, because it was slightly muffled.

The person who had called arrived at the front door. His hair was short cut and messy. Oh, and he was shirtless.

"Oh… who's this?" he asked, confused. He looked at me and then back at Seth. He took note of his eyes and his stupid expression.

At that time, a few other boys walked up. Again, all shirtless… and incredibly hot. They all repeated the same process as the first.

I heard muffles of "You didn't!" and "Oh, he did!" and a loud call of "Sam!"

Sam arrived quickly, almost too quickly to be humanly possible. He took one look at Seth, and his expression became fearful.

"Oh god, not again…" I heard Sam mutter. He took Seth by the arm, as did the other boys, and practically dragged him away from me.

And I was pissed. I tried following him, but another boy, different from the others, came to stop me.

"Oh, no you don't." he said. Then he dragged me all the way to my dad's house.

I never wanted to physically hurt someone more than I did at that moment. I struggled, of course, all the way to my house, but I found it completely useless. When he dumped me in my room, I didn't even try going back. The guys on steroids would just drag me back. I knew that for sure.

During that summer, I saw Seth a few times. He looked like he was in love every time he saw me, but one of the steroid dudes would always drag him away.

And then I went back to my mom's. I was glad. I couldn't be happier. I tried my best to ignore the incidents with Seth and the others. I tried my best to make friends.

And I did. I made a new best friend.

Her name was Calsella.

I asked her the same question that I did to Seth.

"Best friends forever, right?" I asked.

"Right!" she replied, just as Seth had.

What liars they are.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So… that was a crappy way to end the chapter. It was sort of like a prologue though. I'm going to continue it if you guys want me to.

So… please, review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **So, I gave up on asking for Twilight. Instead, I asked for Seth… and can you guess what she said? No? Yup, she said no. She's such a meanie!

**A/N: **I'm so glad you guys liked it! Here's another chapter! BTW, this whole story will be in Kaliyah's POV… but maybe I'll have a Seth POV thrown in there… maybe. Also, I want to apologize for the long dialogue that's included here. I know it's annoying, but oh well.

* * *

><p><strong>Liar, Liar, Fur on Fire<br>.:chapter 2:.**

"So, what did you do this weekend?" Calsella asked happily, without a care in the world, completely ignoring her moping best friend beside her.

"Nothing." I practically lied through my teeth.

Calsella shrugged, then continued on blabbing about her new boy obsession.

I couldn't help but compare Calsella, my best friend, with Seth, my former best friend. If something was wrong, then Seth would immediately notice, then push me into telling him the story.

With Calsella, she, as it's pretty obvious, would just continue talking about herself, like the world revolved around her. It annoyed me sometimes, but she was my friend. She was the first one to actually confront me when I arrived in Utah.

"Hey, Kal, are you listening?" she asked impatiently, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh, what?" I asked, surprised. "Um... Uh, yeah. I'm listening."

"Right…" she said sarcastically. "Well, anyways, you know that boy in our history class?"

"Well, there are quite a few boys in our history class…" I mused.

"Ugh, you're impossible. I'm talking about the hot one!" Calsella 'explained'. As if 'the hot one' would point out whom he was.

"Okay, Cals. I've already said this. Boys aren't 'hot' to me, therefore, I don't know who you're talking about."

"Okay, okay. Fine. I don't know his name, but he sits next to Tiffany. Ring a bell?" she finally explained.

"Oh, yeah! Him! Um… I think his name is Cameron, or something like that." I told her, vaguely remembering the blond-haired boy.

"He asked me out!" she squealed happily.

"And you didn't know his name?" I asked in disbelief, though I had expected that much from my best friend.

"Well, how was I supposed to know?"

Another thing that was different from Calsella and Seth. Seth was more caring and less forgetful. He didn't obsess over girls like Calsella obsessed over boys.

Yes, I sicken myself by comparing the two, but I just do.

_~~ Ring! Ring! Ring! ~~_

Oh, yes. Math. My favorite class.

Yes, that was sarcasm.

* * *

><p>I came home to a hell hole.<p>

My pregnant mother on a hormonal roller coaster, my step-dad also on a hormonal roller coaster (for what reason, I do not know), and my eight year old brother being a pain in the ass. I guess it's not that bad, but with the whole house destroyed (not literally) and stinking like dog crap, it seemed like it.

"Oh, Kally, you're home! Thank goodness! Can you drive Jace to baseball practice?" my mother asked, her bulging figure on the couch.

I sighed in annoyance, but agreed anyways. Ever since I had gotten my license, I've had to drive my little brother everywhere. He loved to rub it in my face, too, and it irritated me to no end.

"Yo, Satan Junior! Let's go already!" I yelled loudly up the steps, insuring that my brother would hear me.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Jace yelled back. Sure enough, he appeared at the foot of the steps.

"Get in the car," I told him. He nodded and raced out the front door and into my mom's SUV.

Slowly, just to annoy Jace, I walked to the car. Just as I predicted, his eyes were trying to glare at me. He looked quite pathetic, trying to intimidate me.

"You take too long." he muttered angrily.

"Suck it up."

I drove to his baseball practice and dropped him off with the rest of the little eight-year-old pests. Sighing, I raced back home. After all, I had a mountain of homework to do, courtesy of stupid Mr. Martinez.

When I got home, I didn't even bother greeting my family. Instead, I went straight to my room. It was almost nine o'clock, and I hadn't eaten dinner, took a shower, or even started my homework. I'd probably end up copying the rest of my math off of Clarissa, the red headed girl who sat in front of me.

Half asleep, I heard a knock at my door. I groaned and rolled onto my back.

"Come in," I said, my voice groggy. The door opened, revealing my seven-month pregnant mother.

"Sweetie, can we talk about something?" she asked cautiously. She walked in and sat onto my bed.

I straightened up, half expecting something terrible to come out of her mouth. "Sure,"

"Well… after the baby is born, Justin and I were thinking about moving back to La Push… so you can be with your real father more." she explained to me.

"What? Why?" I asked in astonishment. I didn't want to go back to La Push. I'd have to deal with Seth…

"Well, as I said, you and your father need more bonding time."

"Bonding time?" I asked with pure disbelief in my voice. "Isn't every summer enough?"

"Honey, he's your father. One or two months are too little. Don't you miss him at all?"

"Of course I miss him!" I exclaimed. "But that doesn't mean that we have to go move our lives all the way to La Push,"

My mom looked slightly irritated at me, but it was barely unnoticeable. If I hadn't have known her all of my life, I could've never guessed.

"Kaliyah, is this about Seth?" she asked seriously.

"N–no!"

Mentally, I cursed myself for stuttering. It was quite obvious now, considering how I only stuttered when I was lying. Almost everyone who knew me had knowledge of that fact.

"Kal, you can't let some boy control your life. When was the last time you saw him? I know he's your best friend, shouldn't you want to go back to La Push?" my mother reasoned.

See, I've been lying about Seth to my mother. She still thinks that we're the bestest friends ever. She still thinks we have sleepovers and all that crap. She doesn't know about him ditching me for those stupid, steroid-taking kids.

"I guess…." I started to say, but I stopped myself to try to convince my mom some more. "But things are _different _now, you know?"

"Nonsense!" she told me. "I'm sorry sweetie, but we're moving."

I looked at her, not wanting to believe her. "Have you told Jace yet?"

"No, not yet. When he gets back from baseball I'll tell him."

"Fine." I said, dropping my head in my hands.

At that moment, many thoughts were rushing through my head. I really didn't want to move to La Push. Even though Calsella was a freak, I didn't want to leave her either. I would really stand out in La Push, with my fair skin, very different from the La Push residents'. Luckily, my hair wasn't blonde anymore, therefore, not as noticeable. I had died it dark red not too long ago. I'm glad I did.

How would I stay sane without Calsella? How could I leave her? The idea was incomprehensible.

Through my thinking, I heard my mom leave the room and the door gently close. I immediately grabbed my iPhone (yes, I have to mention that it's an _iPhone_) and called my best friend. Probably hearing my ringtone, she answered the phone on the first ring.

"Heya Kalli!" she greeted me. I could hear the cheeriness in her voice. It was overwhelming.

"Calsella," I started to say before she interrupted me.

"Oh no, you've got the serious voice. What is it?" Calsella asked, worry laced in her voice.

"I'm moving." I said clearly.

There was a silence, but it didn't last long. My best friend, the one I've known for almost four years, wouldn't let it drag on.

"You're moving! Where to?" she asked, panicking.

"Back to La Push, Washington," I said.

"B-but, that's like miles away!" she complained.

"I know."

"But, Kaliyah, you can't. What about me? What about Hunter?" she said, referring to the one boy who's had a crush on me ever since I moved to Utah.

"Hunter will get over it." I said. "But I don't want to leave you. I don't know what I'm going to do," I admitted.

"Light bulb!"

"Light bulb?" I asked, confused.

"I have a plan!" Cal shouted, hurting my ear. "I'll come with you!"

"To La Push?" I asked. As much as I wanted her to come with me, I couldn't be that selfish. It wouldn't be fair to her family, to my dad.

"Of course, silly! Come on! Please,"

"B-but,"

"No buts! Do you want me to come with you?"

"Of course, but I couldn't be so sel–" I was interrupted, again.

"Oh, cut the damn selfish thing. You're not being selfish. I _want _to come with you. Hell, I _need _to come with you. So just ask your fucking parents if I could go!" Calsella ordered.

Calsella only swore when it was important. She really wanted to go. Even if my parents rejected, she would still follow me to La Push. She really was my best friend.

"Okay, okay, I will." I gave in.

"Yay!" my curly-haired best friend squealed.

"I'll ask them tonight, and I'll tell you about it tomorrow." I promised.

"Okay, see you!"

"See you,"

She hung up the phone, ending it with a loud, annoying _beep_. I also put my phone down. Sighing, I flopped onto my bed. I prayed that my mom would say yes.

* * *

><p>The next morning wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, and neither was school, surprisingly. The day went by smoothly, despite my somewhat crappy mood.<p>

Somewhat, because my mom said yes to Calsella coming with me.

When I told Calsella, she was ballistic, and I have to say, I was too. Calsella, being Calsella, blabbered all morning. Then, when first period came, she continued to write notes to me. I wrote back occasionally, weary of Mrs. White's beady eyes.

After school, Cals came over and helped me pack all of my stuff. My mother greeted her warmly. She could tell that I was less mopey about the move now, because of Calsella's arrival. She was glad for that.

We finished packing all of my stuff into the boxes. My whole room was bare, seeming much larger now that all of the furniture was removed.

I was originally going to sleep on the couch, but Calsella invited me over to her house to have a sleepover. I gladly accepted the invitation.

Then the rest of the week was a blur. Sooner than I thought, all of our belongings were packed up and in the moving van. (Along with Calsella's things, of course.) I had said good bye to all of my friends at school (not that there were many).

We had decided that we would take the plane to Washington, considering how it was a many houred drive. The plane ride also went by in a blur, as did Calsella's constant talking. I didn't mind it much, considering how it was the only thing that kept me from thinking about Seth.

And then we were in Washington. Same old Washington, as boring as ever. We stayed in a hotel in Seattle, considering how the moving van wasn't even in the same state yet. Mom, 'dad', Jace, Calsella, and I didn't really want to go to an empty house with no furniture in it.

We stayed there for a few days, taking trips around the scattered stores there. It was fun and wasn't rainy, unlike Forks and La Push. I secretly hoped that we would move to Seattle, rather than back home.

Finally, the moving van arrived and we settled into our new house.

It was different, much larger than our previous home. It looked new, too. The paint was chipped, again, unlike our old home. It was two stories high with a basement.

Jace, Calsella, and I hurriedly rushed in to claim our rooms. Jace immediately rushed up the stairs, while Calsella and I ran down the steps into the basement.

The basement was just one huge room, completely empty.

"I want this one!" we both exclaimed at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm sorry about the ending. I changed my writing story there. I just wanted to end it, you know? Well, I hope the next chapter isn't so crappy.

Reviews are appreciated! ;D


End file.
